Korg (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Statesman; formerly Sakaar | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No | UnusualFeatures = Rock skin | Citizenship = Kronan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former slave, revolutionary | Education = | Origin = Kronan revolutionary jailed on gladiator planet Sakaar | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Eric Pearson; Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = | Quotation = Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Korg, I'm kind of like the leader in here. I'm made of rocks as you can see, but don't let that intimidate you. You don't need to be afraid unless you're made of scissors. Heh, just a little rock-paper-scissor joke for ya. | Speaker = Korg | QuoteSource = Thor: Ragnarok | HistoryText = Korg was a Kronan revolutionary. After a failed attempt at a revolution, he was jailed on Sakaar and forced to become a gladiator in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. Time on Sakaar Some time later, Korg came into contact with Thor, who had found himself stranded and enslaved on Sakaar after losing his hammer during a battle with Hela. Korg briefly asked if Thor would be interested in joining a second revolution that he had been planning, before the topic switched gears to the Grandmaster's champion, whom Thor was preparing to fight. Korg attempted to discourage him from facing the champion, stating all who fought him died. During Thor's fight with the champion, revealed to be the Hulk, Korg was present on the sidelines to cheer Thor on. Much later, when Thor had begun his plan to escape from Sakaar, Korg and the other slaves were freed from the Grandmaster's control and given weapons by Valkyrie. Korg lead the slaves in a new revolution, eventually coming across Loki who lead them to Asgard to aid Thor in his battle against Hela. After Hela's defeat, Korg and the other slaves joined the Asgardians aboard the Statesman as they set off to find a new home. Sanctuary Attack While en route to Earth, the Statesman unfortunately encountered the Sanctuary II. Before being boarded by Thanos and his Black Order, Korg and some of the refugees were able to retreat via escape pods. }} Endgame When Thanos snapped his fingers killing half of the universe's population, Korg was among the remaining half of the Earth's population who weren't turned into dust. Five years after Thanos' victory, Korg, along with the rest of the Asgardians, had settled in the community of New Asgard, in the town of Tønsberg, Norway. Korg had taken to spending his time with Miek and Thor in the later's shack, playing video games and binging on pizza and beer. Korg was among the thousands of heroes and warriors who gathered at the ruins of the Avengers upstate New York compound to take a final stand against a reality-hopping Thanos and his galactic forces. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Director Taika Waititi provides the voice and motion capture for Korg in Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Endgame. Waititi will reprise his role in the upcoming film Thor: Love and Thunder. }} | Trivia = * Aside from directing Thor: Ragnarok and starring as Korg, Waititi also provides the motion capture for Surtur. * Waititi portrayed Korg using a War Machine suit. * Waititi previously appeared as the supporting character Tom Kalmaku in the DC Comics film Green Lantern. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Корг (199999)